


I Have Friends in Unholy Places

by belpott, joshurlocalmeme



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Group Chat Fic, Group chat, M/M, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Pete is a meme king, Peterick are relationship goals as per usual, Prank war kinda, bandom group chat, but like hopefully in a funny and cute way, irl parts, its just kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belpott/pseuds/belpott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurlocalmeme/pseuds/joshurlocalmeme
Summary: typical group chat fic but with a pranking war & a road tripif you're chat fic trash like me you'll probably enjoy it idk





	1. in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Beeberfever - Brendon  
> Dallon - Dallon  
> Milkshook - Ryan  
> Tricky - Patrick  
> Urlocalmeme - Pete  
> Trohmania - Joe  
> CrossfitXVX - Andy  
> Gaybie - Gerard  
> Secretfurry - Frank  
> Joshdone - Josh  
> Ballsarelife - Tyler

**Beeberfever added Dallon, Milkshook, Tricky, Urlocalmeme, Trohmania, CrossfitXVX, Secretfurry, Gaybie, Joshdone and Ballsarelife to ヌードを送ります!**

 

Tricky: Brendon wtf

 

Dallon: Why?

 

Urlocalmeme: I'm leaving

 

Beeberfever: WOAH HOLD UP

 

Beeberfever: I thought we should have a massive group chat to you know

 

Beeberfever: bond n shit

 

Secretfurry: who would want to bond with you lol

 

Gaybie: frank did you change my username

 

Secretfurry: ...

 

Secretfurry: yes

 

Secretfurry: it suits you

 

Gaybie: (":

 

Urlocalmeme: back to the original point...

 

Urlocalmeme: who would want to bond with you lol

 

Beeberfever: guyss come on it'll be fun

 

CrossfitXVX: Don't be so harsh on him guys.

 

Beeberfever: thank you andy, I knew I could rely on you

 

CrossfitXVX: He probably doesn't have many other friends to talk to.

 

Beeberfever: okay, ouch

 

Urlocalmeme: tru tho

 

Trohmania: andy has a point

 

Beeberfever: he does not !!

 

Trohmania: let's all be nice here, I mean brendon does have a never ending drug supply

 

Trohmania: it could come in handy

 

Beeberfever: thanks

 

Beeberfever: I think

 

Tricky: What does the chat name mean anyway, what language is it

 

Beeberfever: it's japanese

 

Gaybie: looks like some aesthetic tumblr shit

 

Beeberfever: it means 'send nudes'

 

Trohmania: wow, so cultured

 

Beeberfever: where are joshler and ryan anyways I miss them

 

Urlocalmeme: you saw them today

 

Beeberfever: your point?

 

Tricky: Probably sleeping seeing as it's gone midnight

 

Gaybie: you mean ryan's probably sleeping

 

Trohmania: yeah josh and tyler did just get together last week and have been alone a lot

 

Trohmania: wouldn't be surprised if they were together right now doing what couples do (;

 

Trohmania: and isn't ryan your boyfriend, don't you keep tabs on him like all the time

 

Dallon: They're not dating.

 

Beeberfever: he dumped me like 3 months ago

 

Trohmania: wow okay dallon where did you come from

 

Beeberfever: and he won't take me back no matter how much weed I give him ): 

 

Tricky: Oh no ): who wouldn't want to date you?? ):

 

Beeberfever: shut up patty just because you're practically married already

 

Tricky: 1) Never call me that again

 

Tricky: 2) True

 

Urlocalmeme: don't be jelly bren

 

CrossfitXVX: It's okay brendon, you'll find someone someday (:

 

Gaybie: andy stop being a mom

 

CrossfitXVX: ):

 

Trohmania: wtf gerard don't hurt his feelings

 

Gaybie: no I'm sorry don't be sad

 

Urlocalmeme: wtf gerard

 

Beeberfever: wtf gerard

 

Tricky: Wtf gerard

 

Gaybie: guys stop I'm sorry

 

Dallon: Wtf Gerard

 

Joshdone: wtf gerard

 

Secretfurry: wtf gerard

 

Beeberfever: wait josh where did you come from

 

Joshdone: do you not pay attention in biology or do I have to explain the birds and the bees

 

Joshdone: and no me and ty are not fucking if that's what you were thinking

 

Tricky: But you are together right now aren't you

 

Joshdone: ...

 

Joshdone: shut up ty's gonna wake up if you keep blowing up our phones

 

Trohmania: FREAKING CALLED IT


	2. why

**Gaybie changed their name to Geewaytheemogay!**

 

Secretfurry: gee gee gee gee gee

 

Secretfurry: GEE GEE GEE GEE GEE

 

Tricky: Why are we friends?

 

**Secretfurry changed their name to Frankalicious!**

 

Frankalicious: definition make them boys go loco

 

Tricky: WHY ARE WE FRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will probably update when I like actually


	3. high heels

Urlocalmeme: WAS THAT BRENDON I JUST SAW

 

Geewaytheemogay: what

 

Ballsarelife: what's he done now

 

Urlocalmeme: IT IS

 

Urlocalmeme: HIM AND SOME OTHER GUY ARE GOING DOWN THE HALLS WITH SUITS AND SUNGLASSES ON

 

Geewaytheemogay: I NEED TO SEE THIS

 

Milkshook: I SEE THEM HOLY SHIT

 

Frankalicious: THEY JUST WALKED PAST MY CLASSROOM WHAT THE FUCK

 

Frankalicious: MY TEACHER WENT TO SEE WHAT THEY WERE DOING

 

Ballsarelife: KEEP COMING WITH THOSE UPDATES IM IN CLASS RN

 

Frankalicious: BRENDONS TOOK OFF HIS SUNGLASSES TO ARGUE ABOUT THE DRESS CODE

 

Frankalicious: AND THAT THEY MUST BE 'TOO SMART FOR THIS SCHOOL' BEFORE WHIPPING ROUND AND LITERALLY STRUTTING AWAY

 

Frankalicious: OMG WAIT

 

Geewaytheemogay: ICMSNMC

 

Joshdone: ???

 

Frankalicious: BRENDONS WEARING HIGH HEELS

 

Ballsarelife: ICONIC

 

Milkshook: BRENDON COME ON HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF

 

Urlocalmeme: BREN YOU COULDVE INVITED ME

 

Beeberfever: I would say it was a dare

 

Beeberfever: but y'all know me better than that

 

Frankalicious: high heels??

 

Beeberfever: you have to admit I did make them work

 

Dallon: You sure did.

 

Joshdone: I guess there's one question left on everyone's mind...

 

Ballsarelife: where can I get a pair?

 

Joshdone: ...why?

 

Joshdone: wait tyler whT

 

Beeberfever: I was making a statement

 

Dallon: You sure were.

 

Geetheemogay: okay dal put your dick away we don't need to hear it

 

Beeberfever: me and spencer wanted to show how the dress code was stupid, not allowing guys to wear heels

 

Tricky: I come back and Brendon has actually tried to make a difference to society wow I am shocked

 

Beeberfever: also my legs looked KILLER in those pants

 

Tricky: There he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you comment how much you like the fic so far out of 10 it'll help a lot


	4. it's not a bad dick

Urlocalmeme: trick can you give me back my hoodie please I miss it

 

Tricky: But it smells like you

 

Tricky: & I miss you

 

Urlocalmeme: please babe

 

Urlocalmeme: I'll send you another nude

 

Tricky: Okay I'll give it to you asap

 

Tricky: SHIT

 

Tricky: PETE LOOK AT WHAT CHAT WE'RE IN

 

Urlocalmeme: SHIT

 

Beeberfever: "it smells like you"

 

Dallon: "I'll send you another nude"

 

Joshdone: EXPOSED

 

Tricky: Guys please

 

Urlocalmeme: you all know how precious my nudes are now (;

 

Urlocalmeme: I can get anything with them (;

 

CrossfitXVX: Gross.

 

Trohmania: ^^^

 

Beeberfever: we've all seen them pete...

 

Urlocalmeme: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 

Geewaytheemogay: they're not as precious as you think

 

Beeberfever: it's not a bad dick, let's be real

 

Milkshook: true

 

Urlocalmeme: CAN EVERYONE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY GENITALS NOW

 

Tricky: You haven't seen it irl though

 

Urlocalmeme: pat, even you );

 

Beeberfever: oooooooh spill the tea, trick

 

Tricky: I've decided to close this discussion of my boyfriend's penis now.

 

Urlocalmeme: that's my boy!

 

Trohmania: we all know you sent him nudes, pete

 

Urlocalmeme: true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates won't come out as frequently probably even tho I've got a lot written, I will run out before I've written more so pls bear with me  
> plus I wanna say that I won't give up on this fic like I have everything else I've ever written/done so there's that ((:


	5. barry b benson

Beeberfever: bees are so fluffy do you ever think about that

 

Beeberfever: they look so nice to stroke

 

Beeberfever: s o s o f t

 

Beeberfever: OW

 

Dallon: Are you drunk and did you just get stung by a bee?

 

Beeberfever: SPIKY

 

Dallon: Don't move, I'll be right over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update to feed you
> 
> next chapter is trohley central get hyped and ready to ship
> 
> also check out my American Proofreader™'s chat fic (the co-author joshyoureoutoftheband) it's amazing and shOULD BE UPDATED VERY SOON LIKE IF YOU AGREE


	6. aYO

CrossfitXVX: Has anyone ever considered going vegan?

  
Ballsarelife: no way dude, I live in taco bell

  
CrossfitXVX: It's a healthier and more ethical option.

  
Joshdone: andy were you a mom in previous life?

  
**CrossfitXVX changed their name to Mom!**

  
Joshdone: what have I done

  
Mom: Okay kids let me educate you on the benefits of having a vegan lifestyle.

  
Beeberfever: FUCK OFF MOM I DONT WANNA BE LECTURED

  
Mom: Brendon Boyd Urie watch your language, I will not tolerate this behaviour

  
Trohmania: watch your profanity

  
Mom: Do you want a time out?

  
Beeberfever: no ):

  
Mom: Good boy

  
Beeberfever: wtf I'm not a dog

  
Beeberfever: I feel sad for yours and joe's future children

  
Trohmania: future children??

  
Mom: Why would me and Joe have children?

  
Beeberfever: whoops I just assumed you were dating

  
Mom: Oh

  
Trohmania: actually, about that

  
Trohmania: andy

  
Trohmania: do you want to like, I dunno, go out sometime

  
Mom: Oh

  
Mom: Yeah, I'd like that

  
Mom: As long as I can eat vegan

  
Urlocalmeme: joe's gonna be eating vegan soon aYO

  
Beeberfever: aYO

  
Trohmania: of course andy

  
Mom: (:

  
Geewaytheemogay: this is so cute

  
Ballsarelife: my parents (":

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it (^:


	7. aliens

**Joshdone changed their name to Aliensarereal!**

 

  
Aliensarereal: the government is lying

 

  
**Ballsarelife changed their name to Notheyrenot!**

 

  
Notheyrenot: I told you not to watch conspiracy theories at 2am

 

  
Aliensarereal: thE gOVerNmenT iS lyINg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshler name changes yay
> 
> im taking a lil break by running away from my problems and watching alpha and omega don't judge me  
> if I talk to you normally and don't reply tonight then you know why
> 
> thank you for supporting this fic and giving me motivation to write more, next chapter will have an irl part so sorry if you don't like them in chat fics but it's gonna happen and I tried to make it good ((:


	8. paul blart

**Trohmania changed their name to Dad!**

  
Beeberfever: I'm guessing the date went well then?

  
Mom: Very well

  
Dad: andy already wants to adopt a rabbit together

  
Mom: They're cute!

  
Mom: And you have a big backyard.

  
Dad: you're only using me for my backyard??

  
Mom: It's perfect.

  
Notheyrenot: I'd buy you a rabbit if we were together andy

  
Aliensarereal: YOU WONT BUY ME A CAT??

  
Notheyrenot: ur not andy tho

  
Aliensarereal: ):

  
Mom: See, Joe

  
Dad: maybe for christmas

  
Mom: :D

  
Tricky: Does anyone want to meet up for lunch I'm alone

  
Urlocalmeme: I'm literally right next to you

  
Tricky: I'm alone

  
Milkshook: sure where you @

  
Tricky: mcdonalds in the mall

  
Beeberfever: omw

  
Geewaytheemogay: me and frank are coming too

  
Mom: I'm going to have to pass

  
Tricky: I understand (: you and joe go have fun

  
Mom: Thanks, Pat.

  
Notheyrenot: me n the bf are in taco bell

  
Urlocalmeme: come here instead taco bell kinda sucks

  
Aliensarereal: wow you did not just say that to tyler

  
Aliensarereal: he put down his chalupa

  
Aliensarereal: HES RUNNING

  
Aliensarereal: HE DRANK 6 REDBULLS TODAY HE WILDT

  
~~~

  
Pete looked at Patrick with fear in his eyes.

"Trick, babe, please hide me," he pleaded but Patrick just crossed his arms.

"Should've known better," Patrick shook his head, smiling.

Pete sank down into his chair, half under the table.

"Tell me if you see him coming," Pete whispered, freezing when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Hey guys whatcha eating?" Gerard said and Pete relaxed at his voice, sitting up slightly when Frank slid in next to him and took a fry.

"Why're you hiding?" Gerard asked from next to Patrick who then showed him the chat.

"Well," Frank laughed. "It was nice knowing you."

"PETE!"

A shout of pure anger rang through the entire restaurant, silencing it.

"SHIT," Pete shouted and wriggled out of his seat before getting up on the table, much to Patrick's digust and embarrassment. As soon as Tyler saw him, his eyes narrowed and Pete's heart jumped. He wasn't going to survive if he stayed still for much longer.

Leaving behind Frank and Gerard's laughter and Patrick's deep red face, Pete leaps from table to table whilst Tyler gives chase. They make it round the entire restaurant before Pete reached the entrance and sprinted out the door, Tyler hot on his heels. Weaving through the crowds, Pete looks round to see where Tyler was. To his relief he's nowhere insight, must've lost him in the crowd. Pete's smile was cut short when an object slammed into his side and pushed him into the pool of water to his right. Pete sat up, coughing water out of his lungs before meeting the triumphant gaze of Tyler towering over him.

"How does the fountain water taste, bitch," Tyler whispered.

"Why don't you find out?" Pete yelled before pulling Tyler in with him, wrestling in the water.

Everything was slightly muffled but Pete could've sworn Gerard started singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight.

"BREAK IT UP!"

They stopped trying to drown each other to see a mall cop standing over them.

"Sorry, Paul Blart," Tyler muttered to Pete before they both got hauled out of the fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the irl part?  
> thank you to everyone who comments, it's always appreciated <:


	9. punk rock

**Urlocalmeme changed their name to Punkrock!**

 

  
Punkrock: guess who just got arrested

 

  
Punkrock: so punk rock

 

  
Notheyrenot: we didn't get arrested all we got was community service

 

  
Punkrock: so punk rock

 

  
Tricky: You shouldn't have pushed Pete in the fountain, Tyler

 

  
Notheyrenot: he deserved it !!

 

  
Tricky: Still

 

  
Beeberfever: *gets popcorn*

 

  
Notheyrenot: josh are you not gonna back up your boyfriend here?!

 

  
Aliensarereal: get me a cat bitch

 

  
Mom: Everyone was in the wrong, apologise to one another.

 

  
Notheyrenot: srry peter

 

  
Punkrock: ILL NEVER APOLOGISE

 

  
Mom: Pete

 

  
Punkrock: sorry tyler

 

  
Mom: See that wasn't so hard, now let's all get along

 

  
Punkrock: SORRY YOU HAVE BAD TASTE IN FAST FOOD

 

  
Notheyrenot: you're going to rue the day you were born peter lewis kingston wentz the third

 

  
Dad: well this is going to be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is like another chat fic, I've honestly read so many that I don't know if I'm copying one or not I don't mean to if I am !!
> 
> and plus the road trip is happening relatively soon, this is all character and relationship and gay shit happening before it
> 
> prolly have weekly updates but don't think I've forgotten about this !!
> 
> plusss if anyone wants to join a kik group chat comment your username below ((:


	10. matching

Beeberfever: guys did you see peterick today

 

Milkshook: they're adorable

 

Tricky: Hey it's not my fault Pete wants us to wear matching outfits all the time

 

Punkrock: you look cute tho ):

 

Punkrock: my lil emo

 

Tricky: YOU FORCED ME TO WEAR BLACK WITH YOU THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME AN EMO

 

Punkrock: my lil emo

 

Milkshook: donate just $3 a month to save a patrick stumph today

 

Notheyrenot: josh why can't we be like that ):

 

Aliensarereal: I can hardly match my socks

 

Notheyrenot: you have a point

 

Beeberfever: cute

 

Mom: Pete and Tyler, you have your community service now.

 

Notheyrenot: andy you sound too much like my mom now it's scary

 

Tricky: He's right though, Pete's clinging to my leg as I type

 

Punkrock: I DONT WANNA GO

 

Tricky: I DIDNT SEE YOU TYPE HOW DID YOU DO THAT

 

Punkrock: ((;

 

Notheyrenot: might as well get it over with, it's just picking up trash

 

Notheyrenot: so basically picking up brendon

 

Aliensarereal: do you want me to help

 

Notheyrenot: I'll be okay babe, I'll make pete do all the work

 

Punkrock: WHAT

 

Notheyrenot: it's your fault we have it in the first place

 

Tricky: STOP FIGHTING AND GO DO YOUR WORK

 

Punkrock: wow okay

 

Dad: what do you think's gonna happen

Tricky: Pete told me he 'has some tricks up his sleeve' but then he also told me that 'there was only one of me' and that 'I can't fit up his sleeve'

Tricky: He was drunk at the time but I'm pretty sure they're going to start a pranking war

Beeberfever: *rolls up sleeves*

Beeberfever: I'll commentate this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA TRASH JOKE NO1 COMEDY
> 
> on a serious note  
> 1) sorry about not updating for a while idk if anyone missed this fic tho  
> 2) idk about continuity guys I wrote this ages ago, if there's any mistakes with names and shit please tell me !!  
> 3) love you all ((:


	11. WTF BRENDON

Milkshook: BRENDON BROKE HIS WRIST

 

Notheyrenot: OMG WHAT HAPPENED

 

Milkshook: HE WAS DOING SKATEBOARD TRICKS OUTSIDE BY THE PARKING LOT THEN JUMPED OFF AND TRIED TO BACKFLIP OFF A BENCH BUT THE BOARD HIT HIM IN THE AIR AND HE FELL

 

Dallon: Where are you now??

 

Milkshook: nurses office

 

Tricky: I TOLD HIM NOT TO TRY THAT AGAIN

 

Aliensarereal: "again"

 

Milkshook: dallon's here so does anyone want to go have lunch??

 

Frankalicious: I will

 

Secretfurry: wait what's happened

 

Mom: Brendon just broke his wrist and you want to go have lunch?

 

Milkshook: did I stutter

 

Frankalicious: oh lmao

 

Beeberfever: He says he wanted to look cool.

 

Geewaytheemogay: how is he dal

 

Beeberfever: It's just a sprain luckily.

 

Tricky: Can I talk to him for a sec?

 

Beeberfever: Sure thing, here you go.

 

Tricky: WTF BRENDON

 

Beeberfever: hey at least I still have one hand

 

Tricky: Why does that matter

 

Beeberfever: ((((;

 

Geewaytheemogay: ...

 

Tricky: I miss Dallon

 

Beeberfever: r u d e

 

**Punkrock changed their name to Sweetmemesaremadeofthis!**

 

Sweetmemesare...: who am I to disagree?

 

Tricky: NOT THE TIME, PETE


	12. shut up pete

Notheyrenot: wow this chat has been dead for ages

 

Notheyrenot: josh buy me some redbull before you come over or I'm not letting you in

 

Aliensarereal: fine but I get to lie next to the wall this time so you can't push me off

 

Notheyrenot: you were tickling me what was I supposed to do??

 

Aliensarereal: I nearly fell on the knife you left on the floor !!

 

Notheyrenot: but you didn't though, and that's what's important

 

Beeberfever: wow marriage seems rough, I'm glad I'm single

 

Dallon: I would buy you redbull if you want it

 

Beeberfever: aw that's sweet (":

 

Beeberfever: would you buy me weed tho

 

Dallon: No.

 

Milkshook: you can hmu anytime if you want weed bren

 

Dallon: I suddenly changed my mind, would you like coke too?

 

Beeberfever: with a dash of champagne and gasoline

 

Dallon: ...

 

Beeberfever: I'm kidding

 

Beeberfever: dal why are you acting strange these days

 

Dallon: I have no idea what you're talking about.

 

Dallon: I've got to go, my mom's calling me, bye.

 

Tricky: That was weird?

 

Beeberfever: his mom's out of town..

 

Beeberfever: does anyone know what's going on with him??

 

Mom: I'll talk to him later.

 

Beeberfever: thanks andy, I worry about him

 

Sweetmemesare...: the great brendon urie worrying about someone other than himself??

 

Beeberfever: shut up pete

 

Milkshook: shut up pete

 

Tricky: Babe?

 

Sweetmemesare...: yeah?

 

Tricky: Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my plan was to have a road trip right and that's still happening but I wrote that part before summer and now it's not summer so I think I'm going to ignore it for now and go into halloween then christmas with random and birthday updates then next summer do it (it's a long way away and idk if I'll even be alive then lmao) so look forward to that bc it feels wrong doing a summer thing when it's not summer y'know?  
> anyway if you're reading this then thank you that would mean I'm not just writing this for myself  
> back to school™ next chapter I think & I'll try weekly updates but college starts tomorrow so we'll see  
> ha when the notes are longer than the chapter itself <<
> 
> thanks for reading ((:


	13. #1 m&m

Notheyrenot: where the fuck are they

 

Aliensarereal: ???

 

Notheyrenot: I know it was one of you fuckers

 

Sweetmemesare...: I have no idea what you're talking about

 

Notheyrenot: PETE YOU DIDNT

 

Dallon: What did he do

 

Notheyrenot: okay so I take a shower on the FIRST DAY back at school after basketball practice and my clothes are gone

 

Notheyrenot: replaced by a red m&m costume

 

Notheyrenot: what's with this movie bullshit I'm literally standing in a shower naked

 

Tricky: Why would you shower naked at school though is the real question here

 

Aliensarereal: he's kinky like that

 

Tricky: Ah

 

Sweetmemesare...: I told you the pranking war was on

 

Notheyrenot: fuck off pete I'm freezing my dick off here and no one is helping

 

Aliensarereal: damn I need that //:

 

Notheyrenot: then get me clothes you fucker

 

Dallon: Unhealthy relationship

 

Aliensarereal: u didn't ask nicely,,

 

Tricky: I could get your clothes for you

 

Aliensarereal: patrick shut up I was about to ask for head

 

Tricky: Glad I could help

 

Tricky: Oh

 

Notheyrenot: ??? what

 

Tricky: Pete threw them into the river

 

Tricky: You're on your own with this one

 

Sweetmemesare...: just wear the costume

 

Aliensarereal: aren't m&ms meant to be sexy

 

Dallon: What

 

Aliensarereal: well in the ad they're in bed

 

Notheyrenot: I don't plan on getting laid as an m&m

 

Aliensarereal: I mean I'd eat you (;;

 

Dallon: Blocked

 

Tricky: Reported

 

Sweetmemesare...: Clothes thrown in river

 

Notheyrenot: im

 

Notheyrenot: I'm wearing it

 

Notheyrenot: please can someone get me spare clothes now that you have your satisfaction

 

Sweetmemesare...: damn you're making me feel bad

 

Sweetmemesare...: almost makes me wish I could unthrow them

 

Dallon: Guys he's actually wearing it

 

Dallon: He passed mine and Bren's classroom, Brendon had in fact been sleeping this entire time and thought it was some weird fever dream

 

Sweetmemesare...: I need to see this

 

:::::

Tyler made a statement in the costume, if he was going to wear this shit he was going to work it.

People stared as he walked past, brendon's friend even gave him a thumbs up.

A throaty laugh made tyler stop dead in his tracks. He knew who's laugh that was. Fuck this.

Tyler whipped round and sprinted toward Pete, slamming his friend against a locker with surprising strength.

"Peter, you are going to go into that fucking river and get me my clothes back or I will force Patrick to break up with you. I have shit on you don't forget that."

Pete's eyes widened, the guy looked genuinely terrified.

"Yeah sure, I will right away," Pete stammered and Tyler pushed him away with a smirk.

"Get to it."

He turned back around to everyone staring in wide eyed shock. Josh had an unreadable expression on his face.

Patrick approached him gently.

"I'm sorry if Pete took it too far, he does that sometimes."

Tyler briefly wondered how many times he'd had to apologise for his boyfriend before. He felt a smile bubble up to the surface.

"This is only the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that one photo of tyler


	14. the four fs

Frankalicious: GEE

 

Frankalicious: GERARD

 

Frankalicious: FUCKER

 

Beeberfever: I threw an eraser at his head welc

 

Jacketslut: what the fuck brendon

 

Jacketslut: oh hi frank what

 

Frankalicious: my parents are out tonight I was wondering if you wanted to come over

 

Jacketslut: I have to babysit my brother sorry

 

Frankalicious: )): but I have ben and jerrys

 

Jacketslut: suddenly I don't have a brother wow

 

Sweetmemesare...: wait is your brother mikey way?

 

Jacketslut: ye

 

Sweetmemesare...: this is awkward

 

Jacketslut: ??

 

Beeberfever: they had a thing

 

Sweetmemesare...: it wasn't just a thing we were in love™

 

Beeberfever: you broke up by writing a note with lipstick on his arm

 

Sweetmemesare...: love™

 

Jacketslut: spare me the details

 

Tricky: Me too gross

 

Sweetmemesare...: is someone jealoussss

 

Sweetmemesare...: afraid that if I go round gee's house that mikey will be there (((;;;

 

Tricky: I will fucking slit your throat if you cheat on me

 

Sweetmemesare...: noted

 

Jacketslut: @ frank I'll come round at 6

 

Beeberfever: gotta ryan ross, the teacher's glaring

 

Milkshook: ???

 

Beeberfever: you left me.

 

Sweetmemesare...: YOUR SODIUM LEVELS ARE THROUGH THE ROOF

 

Sweetmemesare...: I can't believe

 

Sweetmemesare...: GUYS

 

Sweetmemesare...: I'm pisseD

 

Sweetmemesare...: the new teacher just called me jason

 

Sweetmemesare...: FUCKING JASON

 

Sweetmemesare...: HOW IS THAT ANY CLOSE TO PETE??

 

Sweetmemesare...: THE LEGENDARY PETE WENTZ

 

Sweetmemesare...: WHO TF IS JASON

 

Notheyrenot: lmao sorry your ego got stabbed

 

Sweetmemesare...: I'm so humiliated I can't stay here

 

Sweetmemesare...: joe won't stop laughing at me

 

Dad: his face is red

 

Sweetmemesare...: I'm outta this bitch anyone wanna meet up

 

Milkshook: me

 

Frankalicious: me

 

Mom: I'm down

 

Sweetmemesare...: sick let's meet out front

 

Sweetmemesare...: where do y'all wanna go

 

Frankalicious: "y'all"

 

Milkshook: let's be hipster and go to that cafe that opened

 

Milkshook: oracle coffee I think

 

Mom: I'm gonna try and get a job there

 

Mom: Need to scout it out

 

Sweetmemesare...: rooting for ya bud

 

Josh: I'll meet you guys there I just need to take care of something brb

 

Sweetmemesare...: oooooHhh what you taking care of joshuaaa ((((;;;((;;;

 

Josh: my fucking finances fuck off fuckboy why is your mind so nasty

 

Sweetmemesare...: the 4 Fs nice

 

Sweetmemesare...: dropping that sweet sweet science knowledge

 

Mom: Pete do you ever listen in biology

 

Mom: Okay fine you got one right

 

Sweetmemesare...: fuck yeah I did

 

Frankalicious: what about the fifth f

 

Milkshook: don't fucking say it

 

Frankalicious: frank

 

Milkshook: does he have to come

 

Sweetmemesare...: I'm afraid so, thems the rules

 

Frankalicious: there's rules????

 

Sweetmemesare...: sure there are

 

Frankalicious: well fuck

 

Sweetmemesare...: like in this instance, if an invite is posted on the chat it's open to all

 

Milkshook: even you??

 

Sweetmemesare...: tf is that supposed to mean

 

Milkshook: k I'll make a new chat for my birthday party

 

Sweetmemesare...: no fuck you I want to come

 

Milkshook: it's just,,

 

Milkshook: I feel like you've become a dictator over this chat it's really,, suffocating

 

Sweetmemesare...: I'll let u breathe but don't tell the others they still have to pay for air

 

Frankalicious: I want oxygen you can't just give one guy freedom and let the others suffer

 

Sweetmemesare...: watch me

 

Frankalicious: let it grow you fucker I'm the lorax king of trees and I speak tree

 

Milkshook: what does a tree sound like

 

Frankalicious: the tree goes skrrra pap pap ka ka ka skibidi pap pap & a pu pu drrr boom SKIAA and it means I love you

 

Sweetmemesare...: we don't thneed trees

 

Sweetmemesare...: I say let it die

 

Sweetmemesare...: LET IT DIE LET IT DIE LET IT SHRIVEL UP AND DIE

 

Mom: Is anyone actually coming to the front of school or

 

Mom: Josh and I are waiting assholes

 

Frankalicious: oh yeah fuck sorry

 

~~~

 

Pete pocketed his phone, pulling his hood up as he breezed along the corridors. People parted like waves, all having heard of this guy and what he can do. He smirked. 

 

Pushing open the door, Pete squinted against the direct sunlight before putting his sunglasses on. He thought he looked like a badass in his black hoodie and red shirt as he spotted the others and 'casually' walked over to them. He felt damn good today. They stood talking to a kid who Ryan seemed to know in the parking lot.

 

"Hey guys-" Pete shouted as he reached into his pocket grabbing his phone before messing up his step and ended up falling hard onto the concrete. His sunglasses slipped down his face and the group burst out laughing before 'rushing' to his aid. 

 

"You should've seen your face," another round of laughs passed through Frank as he helped Pete up. "You thought you were so cool."

 

Josh showed Pete his phone screen, a graphic depiction of the tragedy that just ruined this day. Pete's weak 'fuck you' dissolved into laughter when he saw his desperate face captured perfectly.

 

"Whatever guys, doesn't even hurt," Pete said with stinging knees.

 

"This is Jon by the way," Ryan gestured to the mystery guy.

 

"What an introduction," Jon smiled.

 

"Yeah, I'm normally smoother than that I promise."

 

"Yeah right you wish," Frank snorted and then they were moving.

 

Pete felt a tap on his shoulder as he winced. He turned to see Andy's concerned face.

 

"You really okay?"

 

Pete felt his heart warm, he knew the others never meant harm and honestly he thought it was hilarious too and would've laughed but there was something about the way Andy showed genuine care. They knew each other but not too well, despite being in a casual band together. 

Besides Patrick and through him, Joe, Pete hadn't had many friends like that who really really cared. It was nice.

 

"Yeah I'm good, a few scrapes but I'll survive," Pete gave a reassuring smile that was returned.

 

They jogged to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a few things as always:
> 
> sorry for mistakes
> 
> generic past petekey, listen guys I'm not a shipper by any means but they were together and no one can deny that
> 
> soft bonding shit that I live for
> 
> thanks for reading honestly everyone still here are the real mvps


	15. Christmas Party

Beeberfever: can y'all bring as much alcohol as possible

 

Ty: what kind

 

Beeberfever: all the kinds

 

Beeberfever: especially vodka, planning to do body shots

 

Sweetmemesare...: wooooooooo

 

Milkshook: why do I hang around your gay asses

 

Beeberfever: do I need to tell everyone how you got your username

 

[Milkshook changed their name to Ryan!]

 

Ryan: lol what username who she

 

Dad: is it okay if I bring weed

 

Ryan: is it okay if I bring jon

 

Beeberfever: joe yes

 

Beeberfever: ryan no

 

Ryan: ?????

 

Beeberfever: I've never liked him

 

Beeberfever: too...

 

Beeberfever: clingy

 

Ryan: just bc me and him are flirting

 

Ryan: brendon just let it go

 

Beeberfever: fine, I'll be the bigger man

 

Beeberfever: you go have fun and flirt with whoever you want even if it will break my heart

 

Ryan: I already broke your heart get over it

 

[Ryan left the chat!]

 

Tricky: Yay Christmas?

 

Beeberfever: ugh I'll talk to him later

 

Mom: Everything'll work out don't worry! (:

 

Mom: And I'll supply the non alcoholic drinks.

 

Beeberfever: thanks andy (:

 

Sweetmemesare...: I'll bring some more friends if you want like gabe etc

 

Beeberfever: yeah they're cool, they can come after we've done the secret santa

 

Beeberfever: everyone's got their presents for that right?

 

Tyler: um

 

Josh: shit

 

Beeberfever: better get on that boyos you have a day

 

Tyler: gtg suddenly

 

Josh: haha me too wow coincidences are too strange someone call ryan and shane

 

Tricky: Could it just be a normal christmas party this time without giving me nightmares for two weeks after

 

Dad: but pete is a recurring nightmare

 

Sweetmemesare...: thank

 

Beeberfever: what'd you mean

 

Tricky: We literally summoned a demon last time.

 

Beeberfever: it was just the midnight man

 

Tricky: IT WAS TERRIFYING

 

Sweetmemesare...: I'll protect you sweet prince

 

Tricky: Not helping

 

Beeberfever: okay fine we won't summon anything

 

Tricky: Thank you

 

Beeberfever: when you're in the room

 

Tricky: Fuckin assholes

 

Beeberfever: <3

 

Beeberfever: okay me and dal have spent all day decorating the house

 

Dad: oh that's why you weren't in math

 

Beeberfever: and now it's ready for the party so you better hold onto your horses because this is going to be a ride of a lifetime !!

 

Tricky: Suddenly I can't come wow josh was right about coincidences

 

\---

 

Brendon stood at the door with his hand on the handle, ready to surprise the first guest with a party popper. Dallon stood behind him, Christmas wreathes to go round people's necks at the ready.

 

"Hey, uh, Bren?" Dallon asked and Brendon nodded, too focussed to talk.

 

"I really need to ask you something."

 

Brendon turned his head to look at him and his grip on the door handle loosened.

 

"I-"

 

Dallon was cut short by a knock on the door. Brendon sprang into action, opening it and setting off the party popper. Patrick yelped and put his hands up in defence whilst Pete just stood there grinning. Frank and Gerard came out from behind them with shocked looks on their faces.

 

"I could see your silhouettes through the window, Dallon is a pretty tall boy," Pete got a narrowed look from Brendon that soon dissipated.

 

"Welcome to Brendon and Dallon's Christmas grotto! Enter if you dare hahaha!"

 

"Not every holiday has to be halloween themed," Patrick started to protest but Pete's pointed look shut him up.

 

Pete eagerly stepped through the door and received his wreathe from Dallon who he thought looked kinda fed up and sad? Brushing it off he entered the living room just as Patrick was complaining how this 'wasn't a Hawaiian airport, Brendon, but thank you anyway'.

 

The whole floor was covered in white foam looking stuff, the ceiling in hanging snowflakes and the walls had massive printed out cardboard cut outs of elves.

 

"What the fuck, guys, how did you??" Pete turned to Brendon who's followed them in and winked at him. "What is this stuff?"

 

"Whipped cream," Dallon said with no life in his voice. "83 cans to be exact."

 

"You do realise the floor is going to be ruined and you'll get sticky socks for the rest of your life after this, right?" Frank asked as Patrick bent down to inspect it.

 

Brendon shrugged. "Not my floor."

 

"Wild," Pete shook his head then took a sample on his finger and licked it off. "Why didn't I think of this?"

 

Patrick glared at him and Pete acted upon an impulse that had been on his mind ever since Patrick'd crouched down. He pushed his boyfriend slightly and said boyfriend lost balance and ended up with his knees and hands in the 2 inch deep 'snow'.

 

"PETER."

 

The group's laughter doubled as Patrick dragged Pete to the floor next to him, the two began a wrestling match to see who would slam the other on their back first.

 

Frank cheered for Pete, Gerard for Patrick, Dallon and Brendon stayed as impartial judges.

 

"FUCK HIM UP PATRICK MY BOY, DROP AN ELBOW"

 

"HIS THRUSSY IS WIDE OPEN PETE CHOKE HIM OUT CHOKE HIIIIIM"

 

Pete grabbed Patrick's leg from underneath him and used it to force him down until Patrick was laying down flat and exhausted.

 

"Our winner is Peter!" Brendon announced.

 

Frank roared whilst the others clapped politely.

 

"I hope you're not too mad," Pete whispered to Patrick, who he expected would be fuming.

 

"How could I stay mad at you?" Patrick replied quietly and put his hand on Pete's cheek making his heart jump. How could he be so fuckin in love?

 

"Great idea, snow angels everyone!" Frank jumped over the couple and collapsed in the cream, waving his arms and legs around wildly.

 

A knock on the window got their attention. The rest of the group were outside, shivering.

 

They could barely here Josh's muffled "can we come in now?".

 

\---

 

After changing into Brendon's spare clothes, they all settled down in his minimally decorated den on various beanbags and chairs. Andy, Joe, Gerard and Frank sat on cushions on the floor, Ryan on a spinning arm chair that he claimed was 'so extra'. Tyler and Josh on a beanbag, Dallon, Pete and Patrick on the couch with Patrick on Pete's lap because Pete refused to let him sit anywhere else.

 

"Everyone discreetly put your gifts under the tree," Brendon instructed and pointed to the bright blue tree with a smurf hat on before dropping into a space next to Dallon. He stole a glance at Ryan from across the room, they had kinda made up but not to a point where they could be alone in a room together.

 

"How are we supposed to do it discreetly?" Tyler asked. "Everyone is here?"

 

"Okay, everyone close your eyes. And we're going to throw them in 3 2 1."

 

The sounds of presents hitting the wall filled the room accompanied by a muttered "I don't think this is a good idea."

 

"Perfect. Okay Andy, you hand them out," Brendon beamed, he'd never thought he'd be this happy in a large group of people but here he is, content.

 

"Josh, incoming," Andy hurled it across the room narrowly missing his dyed hair. "Whoops haha sorry."

 

"Does everyone have theirs?" Brendon asks as he gets passed his and sits up. He sees a smile from Dallon out of the corner of his eye, reminiscent of a smile Patrick would give Pete and for some reason Brendon feels a little weird. But a good weird. Definitely a good weird.

 

"Who's opening theirs first?" Joe asks, leaning on Andy who's sitting cross legged in front of the tree in sweatpants.

 

"I will!" Pete exclaimed and ripped off the wrapping.

 

"What is..? Oh my god," Pete holds up a gold plastic crown that has 'no 1 meme king' written on it in black sharpie. He put it on. "I actually love this, who got it for me?"

 

Josh held up his hand.

 

"You deserve to be recognised!"

 

"Thank you, my loyal subject," Pete grinned.

 

"Me next," Joe volunteers and opens his. He holds up a black metallica t shirt along with the black album cd. His gasp was loud and you could practically see his eyes shining. "Who?"

 

"Me," came a quiet voice from next to him and Joe's smile grew wider when he turned to his boyfriend.

 

"Merry Christmas," Andy pecked Joe on the lips and everyone awwwwed.

 

"Let's go round the circle now, Andy, you next," Brendon said and Andy looked up shyly.

 

He opened his carefully and pulled out a pair of drumsticks. His eyes widened upon inspection.

 

"What is it?" Pete asked and Andy's face lit up.

 

"They're engraved with 'Hurley XVX'."

 

"Aw that's so cool!" Patrick smiled.

 

"Who got these for me?" Andy asked.

 

Dallon raised his hand.

 

"Thank you so much!"

 

Andy cradled them like they were his newborn child.

 

Gerard was next, holding up a black jacket with a white rib like pattern.

 

"Because of your username and plus it looks sick," Pete shrugged.

 

"Thanks, meme king, for real," Gerard shrugged it on.

 

Frank opened his and groaned when he saw a hood with cat ears. "What is this?"

 

"A cat onesie lmao, we all know you're a furry. Plus it's super soft and comfortable," Joe smiled. "Not that I have one."

 

Andy nodded behind his back and Frank laughed.

 

"Thanks man. It even has a tail!"

 

Once it was on Frank leant against the wall behind him and Gerard rested his head on his shoulder.

 

"Cute," Joe laughed.

 

"The shoulders are padded," Gerard mumbled as an excuse.

 

"Ryan, you're up."

 

"I'm worried about this. It's cold."

 

"Keep it refrigerated," Brendon laughed at Ryan's wide eyes. He'd got it for him before the argument happened, and Brendon was hoping he'd laugh with the joke.

 

Ryan groaned when he uncovered the milk pint.

 

"You serious?"

 

"What does it mean?" Pete asked and Brendon grinned.

 

"Please, Brendon, don't."

 

"This is the season of giving, Ry, let's give the people a laugh. Besides it's more embarrassing for me than you."

 

Ryan nodded.

 

"When we were dating, Ryan used to let me play out my weird kinks. Including giving him a milk enema."

 

The group was silent for a moment then the room filled with laughter.

 

"Brendon you're into that??" Frank asked and Ryan laughed quietly with relief as the attention was off him. "Ryan you let him?"

 

"I can be persuasive," Brendon grinned then winked at Ryan. "I hope you and Jon can put that to use."

 

Ryan smiled at Brendon, knowing this was his way of approving their relationship.

 

"Tyler, you're next."

 

Tyler held up a skeleton onesie.

 

"Gasp I can be twinning with both halves of frerard. I'm like their son!" He pulled it on. "Adopt me, dads."

 

"No fuckin way," Frank said. "Josh says you're way too much work."

 

Josh shrugged as Tyler glared at him jokingly.

 

"You won't get me a pet."

 

"Open your gift," Tyler says.

 

Josh picks up the weirdly shaped gift and rips off the wrapping. Inside was a dog collar and lead with a piece of paper. Someone shouted kinky as Josh read the note.

 

"Tyler you haven't. Tyler no fucking way did you even I can't believe is this real?" Josh looked at him and Tyler nodded and smiled. "Guys it's a token for one free puppy, holy shit."

 

"I know you wanted a cat, but a cat would stay at home and as we can't live together yet, I wanted an animal that we can go on adventures with and can share. I adopted him this morning."

 

Josh squealed as Tyler showed him a photo of a golden puppy.

 

"His name is Jim," Josh exclaimed before hugging Tyler tight. "We're dads!"

 

"You have to bring him everywhere, Josh," Pete says. "You can teach him to skateboard!"

 

"I bet he'd be better than Brendon at it," Ryan interjected.

 

"He's the best puppy in the whole world, thank you so much!"

 

"I don't know how mine is going to follow that," Patrick laughed and opened his and choked.

 

"Elvis Costello??????"

 

Patrick had literal tears in his eyes as he stared at the vinyl. Pete held him tighter on his lap.

 

"Honestly wasn't expecting that reaction, but yeah it was me," Gerard said from his space on Frank's shoulder.

 

"Thank you so much, this is way better than a puppy," Patrick grinned and held it close.

 

"Dallon, your turn," Pete said and Dallon opened his with a smile and a laugh.

 

"Who knew I needed them?"

 

Patrick raised his hand.

 

"Bass picks, with my initials on and a tiny drawing of me. Did you do that yourself?"

 

Patrick nodded shyly.

 

"What can't you do, Stumph. I love them thank you so much!" Dallon licked one of the picks and stuck it to his forehead then adopted a project runway voice. "It's called fashion, honey, look it up."

 

"You look like you have a third eye but you also look insane," Brendon noted. "Guess that leaves me."

 

Brendon ripped off a piece of the wrapping and paused, smiling knowingly. "Oh my god."

 

He held up a pair of very high matte black heels.

 

"These are killer!"

 

He put them on and stood up with help from Dallon, then took a few steps before posing with his hand on his hip.

 

"Holy shit, I feel like a drag queen. Just call me Drisella Kokane, sweeties."

 

Brendon dissolved into giggles and fell back onto the couch, leaning into Dallon by nature.

 

"Thank you, Frank."

 

"You're most certainly welcome," Frank said winking at Dallon.

 

"Yo I feel hungry and also thirsty for some booze. Does everyone want pizza?"

 

A unanimous yes sounded from the room and Brendon nodded at Andy to show he didn't forget about him.

 

"Sick, I'll go order. Dallon, show everyone the party room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late christmas present? it's a pretty shit present and you're probably like an avacado.. thanks.. but hopefully it's okay and not too boring, it took quite a while to write.
> 
> sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes but besides you are reading a chat fic so is there really any expectations
> 
> there is no part 2 sorry to disappoint, they partied then brendon prolly ended up on the neighbor's roof


	16. SLEDGANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all my notes are gone so that means most of the fic I had written and saved is gone so that's fun. idk the usernames of everyone so I'll just freestyle and hope y'all understand.

DaWae: yo do people know pete's in the mall again

 

Tricky: What

 

Tricky: Gerard what

 

Tricky: Pete is WHERE

 

Frnk: the mall he's banned from lmao

 

Tricky: Someone please get him.

 

Petethemememan: you can't stop me

 

Petethemememan: SLEDGANG

 

Bren: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 

Bren: I WANNA WATCH HANG ON

 

Tricky: STOP PETE YOURE GONNA GET HURT

 

Tricky: OR ARRESTED

 

Tricky: EITHER WAY ILL BE MAD

 

Petethemememan: I'm sorry, Patrick. The memes are calling to me.

 

DaWae: shit he's going to the top of the escalator with his sled

 

Frnk: he ain't stoppin, I think you're gonna have to let this one go, trick

 

Ty: lmao die

 

Ty: but don't actually

 

Ty: we care about u

 

Petethemememan: guys, it's been great knowing you. signing off.

 

\---

 

Pete saw Gerard and Frank by the fountain smiling at him kinda creepily. Josh and Tyler were watching from the second floor, both looking worried as fuck clinging onto the barriers. The mall was basically empty, peak sledding time. 

 

"You actually gonna do it?" Brendon walked up from behind him with a chocolate milkshake in hand, looking kinda bored.

 

"Yeah shut up, course I am," Pete grumbled and put his legs on the sled as he saw Patrick storm into the other side of the mall.

 

"PETER!"

 

It echoed and everyone turned round to look at the short angry boy.

 

"Now or never dude," Brendon whispered and Pete nodded.

 

"Fuck it," Pete shifted forwards and started to slide down the escalator before hitting the side and falling head first down the rest of the way. He hit his head pretty bad and could hear some familiar mall cop shouting so he got up to run, disorientated.

 

"SLED GANG," he yelled at the spinning room.

 

"This way," someone grabbed his arm and led him out a back entrance. They didn't stop running until they got into the woods in the park.

 

"Why do I help you get out of trouble you've created?"

 

The two faces became one and an out of breath, red faced Patrick came into view.

 

"Because you love me?" Pete grinned.

 

"This is worse than the time you jumped off Frank's roof to prove a point and I ended up taking you to ER on the back of my bike."

 

"Yeah I remember that, you let me get a drive thru on the way."

 

Patrick shook his head, smiling.

 

"Guess we're on the run now, gotta change our names and everything. You be Pete and I'll be Patrick," Pete leant against the tree.

 

Patrick shook his head again and kissed his cheek.

 

"You're a fucking idiot."

 

Pete grinned at him.

 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit but I like the meme so there you go. bet y'all are sick of peterick by now yw.


	17. royal milk tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure

Mom: Pete, when's band practice?

 

Stayfrosty: now, where are you and joe?

 

Stayfrosty: wait

 

Stayfrosty: are you??

 

Beeb: (･̑◡･̑)

 

Mom: Fuck I thought it was later, be right there

 

Beeb: knew it

 

Dad: stfu weeb

 

Beeb: (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

 

Dad: STOP

 

Ry: Anyone free to meet up @ oracle

 

Mom: I can't but I'll send you my staff discount code (:

 

Ry: aw thanks

 

Beeb: I'm free ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 

Ry: fuck the chat rules you're blocked and deleted

 

Beeb: y'all are racist I'm out of here ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

 

Ry: CHOKE

 

Gee: I hate everything about this

 

Ry: @ the sane people, what's your band called?

 

Stayfrosty: fall out boy

 

Stayfrosty: it's from the simpsons

 

Stayfrosty: we actually have a gig coming up if you wanna come?? invite's open for everyone including weebs

 

Beeb: (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎

 

Dad: get that promo

 

Ry: yah sure

 

Gee: i wanna go

 

Ty: same

 

Josh: we'll bring banners and signs

 

Dad: please don't

 

Josh: and sing super loud

 

Ty: I know all the lyrics

 

Stayfrosty: y'all've never heard our music??

 

Ty: I'm good at improvising

 

Stayfrosty: we'll also sell our ep there so bring money

 

Ry: money?? never heard of her

 

Stayfrosty: it goes to a good cause

 

Gee: fast food? drugs? alcohol?

 

Ty: all of the above?

 

Stayfrosty: instruments guys instruments

 

Stayfrosty: andy needs a new snare wire

 

Ry: HOW MUCH DO YOU NEED IM BUYING EVERYRHUNG

 

Josh: I HAVE $2.40 WILL THAT DO ANYTHING

 

Gee: I'LL SELL MY BROTHER

 

Stayfrosty: andy says thanks (":

 

Beeb: andy is the best (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

Stayfrosty: not you

 

Ty: question

 

Stayfrosty: yes

 

Ty: why u acting straight calling you ep evening out with your girlfriend

 

Ty: like everyone knows you're gay and dating each other

 

Ty: ew you're dating your band mates isn't that like incest

 

Stayfrosty: 1) fuck off I'm bi

 

Stayfrosty: 2) fuck off

 

Ty: bi?

 

Ty: Band Incest

 

Stayfrosty: that makes??

 

Josh: total sense

 

Ty: :*

 

Ry: it's a well known fact

 

Josh: step down george, you dated brendon and you're in a band

 

Ry: bye

 

Beeb: (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 

Gee: everyone in here is cursed

 

Ty: you'll join us one day

 

Ry: speaking of joining

 

Ry: anyone coming to oracle

 

Ry: I'm literally sat alone it's super sad not like it is in the movies

 

Ty: sure why not

 

Ry: oh my,, god?? I have a friend gasp

 

Ty: better believe it bud

 

Ry: ry and ty: best friends til the end

 

Ry: the y twins

 

Ty: don't get ahead of yourself, george

 

Ry: WHY IS EVERYONE COMING AT ME TODAY

 

Beeb: now you know how it feels (´；Д；`)

 

Ry: no THAT I understand

 

Gee: I'll join u guys I guess

 

Ry: you need a nickname that ends in a y

 

Gee: you were begging for company a second ago and now there's terms and conditions??

 

Gee: fine I'll be guy I guess

 

Ry: perfect

 

Beeb: can I come?

 

Ry: think about what your name would be

 

Ry: now follow it

 

Beeb: you're so rude

 

Ry: what?? no cringe emoji? gasp is this the real bye??

 

Beeb: I've changed

 

Beeb: sike

 

Beeb: ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

Gee: CURSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be a fob gig and it'll be great and up super soon maybe.  
> I wanted this to be like natural and like an actual chat, maybe you don't notice a difference but I thought there was one to previous ones maybe. I'm not sure what I'm saying. Mania is great buy it on itunes.
> 
> if you actually read this could you comment so I know someone's actually there lmao


	18. gig

Andy tapped paradiddles onto his practice while Patrick did vocal warm ups. This was their second show as a band and it didn't help that their friends were probably going to ruin it for them.

 

Pete peeked out from the wings and saw Josh and Tyler keeping to their word, handing out signs to the others. Brendon had a tape recorder and Pete's nerves grew. He knew that shit would be spread all over the school if they messed up.

 

It was a big crowd tonight. An event where small high school bands can prove what they got. Pete didn't even want to think about possible talent scouts out there, looking for bands with an edge.

 

\---

 

Stayfrosty: hey guys we're the second act to go on just so you know

 

Ty: we're so ready 

 

Stayfrosty: and like don't be too loud or anything please

 

Josh: we won't don't worry

 

Josh: you nervous?

 

Josh: you'll be great

 

Stayfrosty: pfft no I'm not nervous

 

Patrick: yes he is, he's shaking

 

\---

 

Pete turned around and Patrick smiled at him before giving him a hug.

 

"I'm as scared as you are but we know our shit, we'll do fine."

 

Pete gave a small smile when he pulled away.

 

"You need to warm up come on."

 

Andy and Joe were making out when they joined them backstage, stopping in the presence of others with red faces.

 

"Whatever works for you," Pete shrugs and picks up his bass, practicing chords.

 

"Guys."

 

Everyone turned to look at Joe.

 

"We got this. We rocked our first gig. Just because there's a few more people out there doesn't mean that it's going to go wrong. It's a chance to get more fans, even a record deal."

 

The others nodded.

 

"If they don't like us then that's their problem, not ours. Let's fucking do this thing."

 

Grins were exchanged and a newfound energy seemed to come over them. The nerves turned to excitement. 

 

Soon enough, they were in the wings waiting for the first act to finish. The applause for it was fantastic, Pete let it wash over him.

 

The band left the stage and they took a deep breath before running on.

 

Patrick adjusted the mic stand to his height while clearing his throat awkwardly.

 

Deep breaths deep breaths.

 

"Hey-"

 

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

Patrick glared at the faint outline of Brendon.

 

"We're Fall Out Boy and we're new to performing, so uh please be kind." They played this act the first time, pretend to be sweet and indie and then blow everyone's minds. "We have a couple of songs we wrote at home, please enjoy."

 

Polite applause from the rest of the audience was overshadowed by the front row. Tyler was already holding up a sign.

 

"1234, where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town."

 

The crowd was smiling and swaying slightly at the melody and Patrick could tell they were pretending to be nice.

 

After the riff, the drums broke in, Patrick moved his feet and everyone was shocked.

 

"How we doing Chicago??" Pete yelled into the mic and caught Tyler's eye who looked genuinely surprised.

 

"When I wake up-" Patrick belted out the words and everyone was grinning. The audience sang along to the second chorus and Brendon was hyped as all fuck, getting up on his chair then was told to sit down again.

 

"Won't find out," Patrick pointed to the audience.

 

"He won't find out," Joe came in with backing vocals making andy smile.

 

The song finished and the crowd clapped loudly.

 

"Thank you, gosh, that's so sweet of you," Patrick said into the microphone.

 

"We love you!" Yelled Frank from the front row.

 

"We now have a song called Saturday that'd we like to perform, then we'd be out your hair."

 

Andy took off his shirt.

 

The crowd whooped as the band got into position and counted down.

 

"I'm good to go, and I'm going nowhere fast," Brendon sang along with Patrick, he'd been the only other person to hear this song and it boosted Patrick's confidence.

 

It got to the instrumental before Pete's starts screaming and he had an idea. Which was stupid, but hey he has to stick to his branding.

 

He put his bass down and jumped down from the stage, much to everyone's surprise and stood on an empty chair in the front row, Brendon and Gerard held his legs to steady him, and screamed him lungs out.

 

He held up his mic and the crowd sang along with Patrick.

 

"Two more weeks, my foot is in the-"

 

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR."

 

"Me and Pete, in the wake of saturday."

 

Pete glanced back and caught Patrick's eye, and he has to admit that was the single best moment of his life.

 

When the song ended, the group got up from their seats and lifted Pete up, passing him back to the stage. As he felt his friends literally and metaphorically supporting him, he stared at the ceiling and smiled. Jesus, he feels so alive.

 

He didn't even care about a couple of old folks at the back shaking their heads, that would normally crush him but now-now it doesn't matter.

 

"ENCORE, ENCORE!"

 

Pete saw someone beckoning for them to come off the stage.

 

"We need to leave now, but if you want to buy our ep, there'll be a table outside the doors. Only $6 and it really helps. Thanks guys."

 

The band hurried backstage and picked up the boxes of cds to sell, carrying them to the front.

 

They were met by the group with money in hands.

 

"Guys, you were so fucking good??" Frank said and the rest nodded.

 

"Tbh, I thought you'd be like average but like jesus you have talent," Tyler's eyes were wide.

 

"Aw thank you," Patrick blushed and started to set out the merch.

 

Josh went up to Andy with his jaw dropped.

 

"Holy fuck, teach me your ways. Your fills are awesome and perfect and jesus, wow, can I be taught by you."

 

Andy looked bashful and put his hand on the back of his neck like in an anime.

 

"Haha yeah I could give you some tips."

 

Josh squealed and pulled out $6.

 

"Can I be your first customer?"

 

\---

 

The CDs were sold out by 11pm. Friends gradually went but their compliments stayed and the band was still glowing when they piled into Pete's van.

 

"Can we do that again? Like every night?" Joe asked and the all nodded.

 

"Do you all wanna, I don't know, do this for like, forever?" Pete asked vaguely.

 

"Are you asked if we want to be in this band for like our future careers because 100% yes," Patrick said and Joe immediately agreed.

 

"Andy?" Pete asked as the boy'd been staring out the window in a dreamlike state.

 

He looked at them slowly, then broke out into a smile.

 

"Is that even a question?"

 

They laughed giddily and Pete started up the van.

 

"Two more weeks~" Patrick sang quietly when they pulled out the parking lot. "My foot is in the-"

 

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOR."

 

Everyone joined in and Pete turned his head away from the others. As he drove down the street lamp lit roads. He definitely didn't tell them that he may have let a few tears slip on the way back home.


	19. Valentine's Day

Dallon: Happy Dallontines Day everyone!!

 

Dallon: Today is the day for terrible dad jokes and dancing

 

Pete: yeah dancing ((;;

 

Dallon: Don't ruin this for me Pete, I'm alone.

 

Patrick: Aw dally

 

Dallon: Yikeys.

 

Patrick: You could come over and watch movies if you want

 

Pete: he cannot

 

Pete: I'm omw over now he does not want to

 

Pete: come

 

Dallon: Sounds like you have company.

 

Patrick: I'm not sure I want this company, I didn't think he was coming over yet

 

Patrick: Jesus I see him

 

Patrick: He's wearing a mankini

 

Patrick: Out on the street

 

Patrick: It is FREEZING

 

Patrick: I gotta collect my man good luck bud

 

Dallon: Sigh.

 

Dallon; Bren are you in?

 

Gee: last I heard was that he had a tinder date

 

Gee: so we know he's gonna be busy

 

Ryan: hey jon's not coming over til later if you wanted to come over now and hang

 

Dallon: Yeah I'll do that, everyone else is busy );

 

Ryan: I have a plan for you

 

\---

 

Dallon left his bike outside as he climbed over Ryan's gate, how he and Brendon normally get in to avoid Ryan's strict dad.

 

He sent Ryan a text and soon the top window opened. Now for the tricky part.

 

"Yo careful the bin's kinda unstable at the moment," Ryan's head poked out the window.

 

"Great," Dallon mumbled and carefully gripped onto whatever he could and clambered ungracefully into the wheelie bin before shakily standing up and heaving himself through the window above.

 

"We gotta think of a better way to get in here," Dallon said before collapsing next to Ryan on the bed.

 

"Gotta get exercise somehow," Ryan smiled and added nonchalantly, "hey, okay so you want Brendon's ass right?"

 

Dallon choked on air.

 

"What????"

 

"Boy," Ryan turned to face him. "We all know. It's not like you try and hide it."

 

Dallon's face heated up. Sure he never tried to be subtle but having someone else tell him out loud was something else.

 

"So I have a plan," Ryan said and grinned, Dallon's stomach flipped.

 

"What?"

 

"Ay I knew you'd come around. So Brendon's on this tinder date right? He's been talking to me about it all week and they'd arranged it ages ago. Anyways there is no guy."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"The guy is me-"

 

"You catfished Brendon?"

 

"If that's what you wanna call it then yes, I was angry at him and you shouldn't underestimate me. But now we can use it to our advantage, the date was blind so now you just go instead!"

 

"This seems too cliché."

 

Dallon had thought about dating Brendon. He'd thought about it a lot and some would argue that it was all he thought about. But like ACTUALLY going on a date with Brendon? That was totally different, that was nerve wracking and terrifying and... what would he say? What would he do? What would he wear? He has no clothes, or money to buy new...

 

"I can tell you're going into a mental spiral," Ryan says and pokes his forehead. "You got a big brain but sometimes you gotta shut it off dude, you know it's just Brendon right. You've talked to him alone a million times before."

 

"Yeah, I know but-"

 

"It feels weird at first but I'm sure it'll fall into place within the first ten minutes of being there. That's a Ross guarantee," Ryan grunted as he got up and went over to his closet before starting to pull out clothes. "I may have some things that'll fit you. Ha wouldn't it be funny to turn up in one of his hoodies."

 

"You kept his hoodie?"

 

Ryan shrugged.

 

"Whatever you may think of him, you can never deny he has charm."

 

Dallon nodded.

 

"So you gonna do this?" Ryan asked and held up a rose vest.

 

Dallon nodded again, slower this time.

 

"Let's get you dressed up then boyo!" Ryan exclaimed.

 

 

They went through 7 combinations before they found the right one- a brown leather jacket, white tshirt, sunglasses and jeans. Sure, Dallon looked like a douchebag but they both knew Brendon was into that. He actually had a good feeling about this.

 

"You actually look hot like 10/10," Ryan said as they looked at the final product in the mirror on the back of the door.

 

"Not bad," Dallon nodded. "When's his date?"

 

"Uh- let's see- in abou—t ten minutes," Ryan said checking his watch then grinning.

 

"Ten???? Fuck," Dallon gathered his other clothes in a pile. "I'm coming back for those, don't forget to hide them from your dad dumbass."

 

"Yeah gotcha," Ryan waved as Dallon lowered himself onto the bin. "Better cycle quick. He'll be inside the restaurant already."

 

"Great," Dallon muttered for seemingly the tenth time today. "Thanks!"

 

"Good luck!" Ryan yelled then the window shut.

 

His bike was thankfully where he left it, Dallon snuck out the side then cycled like hell downtown hoping that he wouldn't be too sweaty when he arrived. He was trying hard to concentrate on getting there first, and not on the actual date otherwise he feared he would crash his bike.

 

He got there in record time with 4 minutes to spare which he spent patting his forehead down in an exaggerated fashion. According to Ryan, Brendon was already in there waiting for his mystery boy to arrive. Oh god- was he going to be disappointed? Dallon didn't think he could take that level of awkwardness. If it came to that then he could play it off as a friend thing surely?

 

No, he was going to go through with this even if it'll be his funeral. He looked around quick to see if anyone was looking then bent down and picked one of the red flowers from the ground arrangement at the side- he had no idea what it was.

 

A check of his wrist confirmed that it was in fact time to die and he took a deep breath before going round to the front, fully aware of the gaping glass panes showing him in full view. Fingers crossed. Opening the door caused his stomach to flip and he almost bailed but when his eyes caught sight of Brendon's sparkling GOLD JACKET he knew there was no going back. Jeez was that boy extra and boy did Dallon love him for it.

 

Remembering how to walk, he approached the table cautiously, not yet attracting the boy's attention. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

 

Brendon looked up.

 

"Dallon?" He smiled. "What are you doing here? Got a date?"

 

Dallon's mouth opened and closed on its own accord, not forming any comprehensible words. He swallowed and tried again.

 

"I'm here f-for you, uh, for your, uh, I'm your date, your date yes."

 

Brendon's eyebrows knitted in a way that made Dallon wanted to die.

 

"You're my blind date? You use tinder?!"

 

Dallon didn't think that was the most important question now. He considered bolting as his grip held the stem tighter behind his back.

 

"Well then, guess I got lucky!"

 

Dallon looked at him.

 

"What?"

 

"I got lucky with my date. I was hoping it would be a tall, dark and handsome man then you turn up. Looking like," Brendon gestured to Dallon's whole body. "Bam. Y'know. I didn't want to give too many compliments if you were here for someone else but if you're mine then damn you look good. Not that you normally don't."

 

Mine? Dallon was startled. More than startled. He took a step back.

 

"Is this a joke?"

 

"Why would I be joking? Look at you! Take a seat, please."

 

Why would he be joking. Wow, this is actually happening.

 

"I got you this," Dallon awkwardly extended one arm out then sat down when Brendon took the flower.

 

"Thank you so much, I'm sure they won't miss it," he winked and put it behind one ear. "It'd look far prettier on me anyways."

 

"Yeah, you look beautiful," Dallon grinned then tried to backpedal hard. "I mean uh-"

 

"Dal, we're on a date. You're meant to compliment my stunning looks," Brendon smiled warmly then sat forward. "I have a proposal."

 

Dallon's knee stopped shaking for a second.

 

"We reintroduce ourselves, start over again kinda. Because we know each other in a best friend way but we don't KNOW each other if you know what I'm saying."

 

Dallon nodded for the third time.

 

"I like that idea. You start."

 

\---

 

They ended up sitting cross legged on the roof of Brendon's shed, having completely reinvented themselves. Under a blanket of stars or some romantic shit like that even though it's freezing out.

 

"So are we like, dating? Like are you my boyfriend?" Dallon asked, glancing at Brendon.

 

"If that's what you want," Brendon looked back at him and Dallon could feel the restaurant door nerves kicking back in.

 

"Yes please."

 

Brendon laughed and gave a toothy grin, before Dallon knew it he was leaning in. Suddenly they were kissing. Like actually. Brendon was actually physically kissing Dallon and he was /good at it/.

 

When they broke apart, Brendon leant back against his /boyfriend/ and Dallon's cheeks ached from smiling.

 

He honestly couldn't think of a better day in his life. If this is the high school love everyone scoffed at then so be it because damn is it incredible.


	20. Pre house

Discoqueen: Soo guys, me n dal are dating now

 

Jacketslut: aw cute

 

Ry: glad it worked out !!

 

Discoqueen: ur on thin fuckin ice ross

 

Pat: I'm glad guys you're adorable together

 

Pet: aw cute, you wanna come christen your marriage and explore an abandoned haunted house I found

 

Pat: why is my name pat

 

Pet: matching c:

 

Pet: it cute

 

Pat: you know I hate it

 

Discoqueen: I'm listening

 

Dallon: Is this really the most sensible idea?

 

Pat: When is it ever

 

Jacketslut: can I come, I wanna sketch more for my portfolio

 

Pet: what portfolio

 

Jacketslut: I'm trying to get into art school

 

Pet: future talk yikes I still need to figure out what I'm doing, prolly just soccer

 

Pet: but yes chat rule u can come

 

Pat: What about the band

 

Frnk: I am coming by default

 

XVX: Me too

 

XVX: But I'm out if anything too freaky happens

 

Pet: perfecto, I have an emf meter and a ouija board

 

Dallon: Nahhhhhh

 

Jacketslut: we ain't doin that shit

 

Pet: but guys,, it's an investigation for my story

 

Pet: I'm writing a book about a group of gay friends who go into a haunted house

 

Beeb: how,, original

 

Dallon: Be better than most books these days tbh

 

Frnk: truth

 

Pet: this weekend, meet 9pm at my house with fully charged phones, flashlights and gloves

 

Jacketslut: sounds good to me

 

Dallon: Does it have to be at night?

 

Pet: of course, I need good photos for my ig

 

Pat: Sigh

 

Pet: :*

 

Pet: y'all better be ready to get spooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully if I remember I'll actually have the next chapter up at the time pete says how wild would that be
> 
>  
> 
> what about the band pete yikes


	21. haunted house yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS POSTED EXACTLY AT 9PM

Pete looked like the dunlop man with how many layers Patrick made him wear. The bomber jacket barely closed other the three other layers and as they waited for the others to get there Pete felt as though the zip was going to rip if he moved. Josh and Tyler were the first to turn up, then Frank, Brendon and Dallon. The rest slowly joined them then Gerard at the last second with his sketchbook under his arm.

 

"We all good?" Pete asked and when they nodded he led them onwards towards their arguable dooms. Patrick kept close to him as car lights flashed past, the splashing of puddles accompanied by hushed conversations being the only sound on the streets.

 

They headed to the outskirts of town and the cars were fewer. A cat's meow almost made Dallon have a heart attack. They turned down a street that was dimly lit and looked like it came straight out of a horror movie.

 

"I swear to fuck if we get killed by freddy kruger or anything for that matter you are all sued," Gerard said as they approached the beaten down house.

 

"What if there's squatters in there?" Joe tried to look through the window from the sidewalk.

 

"Then we offer them uh Josh," Brendon suggested and Josh looked offended.

 

"Why me? Why not Pete, it was his idea," Josh pointed out and the others nodded in agreement. Patrick glared at them and held onto him tighter.

 

"Okay strategy," Pete turned to them, completely oblivious. "Pair up in couples then the person on the left keeps and eye on the left side and the person on the right, the right. The people at the back will keep an eye on the back."

 

Ryan raised his hand.

 

"Jon ain't here."

 

Pete considered this for the moment.

 

"Then you go at the back," he concluded.

 

"Can you guys stick with me?" Pete heard Ryan ask Dallon and Brendon. They were being gross and holding hands, Brendon already had Dallon's massive hoodie on because he forgot to bring his own after being reminded plenty of times. Dallon brought 2 for that very reason.

 

"Y'all ready? We'll through the first floor then the second then go to the attic where apparently the lady died and we'll use the ouija board."

 

"That's a dumb idea, we're literally going to die," Josh complained then added in a smaller voice, "I wish Jim was here to protect me."

 

"It's a perfectly sane idea, hopefully the spirits will follow one of you home and haunt you forever. Leggo," Pete pulled Patrick along the path and the rest of the group reluctantly followed.

 

"Do you think we'll find my missing poster in here?" Someone said and another person shushed them.

 

"Take it, Georgie!"

 

"For real shut the fuck up otherwise I'm going home," Gerard said as Pete opened the door and they fell silent anyway.

 

The house was darker than outside so all flashlights got switched on.

 

"Can I just say," Andy said in a loud whisper, "that this is an incredibly fucking stupid idea so I can say I told you so later."

 

"I'm kinda having second thoughts too," Brendon said. "We're far too young to die."

 

"Guys. You can either leave now or come and experience the good shit™. Your choice," Pete was halfway through the doorway.

 

"Well when you put it like that," Brendon said and then Pete stepped forward, Patrick a step behind.

 

The walls had sun bleached wallpaper even though the windows have been boarded up for years. Flashlights darted across the floor to jars and cans and miscellaneous objects. A painting still hung ominously of a family outside the house, all bright smiles still watching over the downstairs.

 

"Definition of suburban white mom," Tyler highlighted the mom's face who wore sunglasses and had a 'can I talk to the manager' haircut.

 

"Do you think if we talk to her she'll tell us where she kept the coupons?" Frank said.

 

"Or tell us how Billy's soccer practice went," Joe added.

 

"She could be the first ghost on facebook, reposting all the minion memes."

 

"This is supposed to be spooky," Pete complained.

 

"We're just trying to be friendly," Tyler said then walked off into the kitchen followed by Josh.

 

"Yikes," Pete muttered then looked at the decrepit staircase. Honestly he didn't know if the second floor would hold their weight but he wasn't about to go back on his word.

 

They searched downstairs and found a basement door that was jammed (secretly they were relieved) before they got bored and slowly crept up the stairs that creaked every time someone breathed.

 

"Honestly guys, lose some weight. Those stairs sound like they're about to give way," Brendon complained from the bottom.

 

"Honestly Brendon, body acceptance."

 

"Honestly Frank, fuck off."

 

"Yo wait hold up did you hear that?"

 

"I didn't hear anything except a little bitch," Frank narrowed his eyes at Brendon.

 

"No, for real," Pete held his finger to his lips and everyone hushed. There was another creak from above them.

 

"Honestly, fuck this."

 

They all started briskly walking to the exit and slammed the door behind them, not stopping until they had crossed the road.

 

"Better stay on that side of the street motherfucker," Gerard pointed accusatorially at the house. "I will knock you out."

 

"It was probably just wind right?" Josh asked and the others nodded far too quickly.

 

"Course, wind."

 

"Whelp, let's set up camp and get out the ol ouija board lads," Pete sat down abruptly and the others groaned.

 

"Bro, was that not enough for you?" Joe asked and Pete shook his head, sorting out the board.

 

"I'll do it with you," Tyler volunteered and sat down next to him.

 

"Guess this is happening then," Dallon sighed and they sat in a circle. "What's the range on this thing anyway?"

 

"I have no idea, maybe we'll just communicate with the sidewalk ghosts," Pete shrugged and did what you do to start it which he hopes was correct.

 

"K, Tyler put your hands on."

 

Tyler looked reluctant but did it anyway.

 

"What should I ask- w-woah wait it's moving already?? You doing that??" Pete looked down at the pointer with wide eyes.

Tyler shook his head and looked equally shocked. The rest of the group leaned in as close as they could.

 

"F," they said in unison. "U."

 

"What the hell," someone whispered echoing the thoughts of the entire group.

 

"C. K," Joe burst out laughing. "Who this ghost wanna fuck?"

 

"What if it is the white mom, recently divorced and looking for fun."

 

"Ew gross dude."

 

"Guys there's more."

 

"O. Oh very funny 'fuck off' haha good one ghost."

 

"Wait, P. E."

 

"Nooooo," Pete said and looked genuinely terrified even though a ghost had just spelled out fuck off.

 

"T. E. Wow, this ghost does not like you," Patrick patted him on the back.

 

"S. Petes? Oh. P. A. C. Space? Why did the ghost say 'space'. Fuck off Pete space. T. Y. L,"

 

"Ew no don't drag me into this ghosti boi, I love you I swear." 

"E. R. I. S. B. E. T. T. E. R. L. M. A. O," Brendon held up what he wrote down to read under the light.

 

"Fuck off Pete space Tyler is better lmao."

 

Pete glared at Brendon then Tyler.

 

"Don't shoot the messenger," Brendon held up his hands.

 

"She speaks the truth, bro," Tyler says and shrugs.

 

"Like actually for real fuck off, I actually thought I was talking to a real ghost for a second," Pete sulked and picked at a loose thread on his sleeve.

 

"Just for a second? It looked to me like you-" Tyler started. "Yeah okay sorry bro, I love you really." He gave Pete a hug and everyone awed but then struggled to break them up when it became a wrestling match.

 

"I so won that," Pete said from underneath Tyler as the latter was literally being picked up by Dallon.

 

"Yeah right."

 

"Oh shit I gotta close it otherwise a demon would enter my ass or something," Pete hurriedly unopened it and then packed the board away.

 

"Y'all wanna go back to mine and watch studio ghibli movies?" Josh asked.

 

"I am only coming along for Jim," Andy said.

 

"I only stan Jim."

 

"I'm the most loyal Jim stan all y'all can suck it," Josh linked his hand with Tyler's.

 

"Jim is my bias wrecker, Hemingway is my ult" Pete said and got punched by Patrick.

 

They spent the rest of the night chilling in Josh's (Jim's) basement until they all fell asleep to the sound of Gerard protesting he didn't get any work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more chat fic in this chat fic I promise


	22. band+coffee??? everything's uncertain

Patrick was laying belly down on his bed, typing on his laptop. Joe was next to him sorting out papers for their assignment, Andy slouched in a bean bag reading books. 

 

Pete had fucked off a couple minutes ago to get snacks but Patrick'd seen in the group chat that Ryan asked to meet up with someone at oracle. It's certainly not the first time he's ditched a group project. He sighed and scrolled through google images to find the picture to fit the slide.

 

"Hey guys," Joe started and Andy took a second to look up. "I've been thinking about what Pete said."

 

"Pete has said a lot of things," Andy said.

 

"About the whole future thing, he was thinking about doing soccer."

 

His words hung uncomfortably in the air. Everyone knew what was implied. Everyone was unsure on how to answer.

 

"'Trick, you were serious right? About the band?" Joe asked and Patrick nodded immediately and sat up, they looked over at Andy nodded too.

 

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind," Patrick said but the uneasy feeling he'd been putting off had now settled its claws into his stomach. Pete was unpredictable and sure he was an outstanding soccer player and could no doubt get a scholarship- they had a thing. The four of them, they sold all their CDs at the latest show. Surely that has to mean something.

 

Andy was the first to break the silence by turning the page in the book and Joe followed suite- going back to scribbling.

 

Patrick however found that the images and words were now scrambled and it took a long time to regain focus.

 

 

Ry: anyone wanna meet up at oracle I'm bored

 

Dallon: You're always bored

 

Dallon: And want caffeine

 

Dallon: But sure

 

Pet: i'll come

 

Gee: sure I'll be there in 10

 

Josha: alternate idea: come watch me skateboard

 

Frnk: can u teach me some sick moves

 

Josha: of course buddy !!!!!!

 

Ry: no one listen to him

 

Josha: it's not a competition

 

Ry: let's not pretend here

 

Ry: this is obviously a popularity contest

 

Bee: better not end up some tohyo game bullshit

 

Ry: fuck off weeb

 

Josha: if you want a wholesome time then come to the skatepark

 

Josha: if you want a terrible time join stinky ryan at the coffee shop

 

Ry: oi

 

Ty: guy fieri isn't his real name it's guy ferry

 

Ty: huh what's going on

 

Josha: PICK ME

 

Josha: I GIVE U KISSES

 

Ry: I'll pay for your coffee

 

Ty: sorry josh,,

 

Josha: );

 

Ty: ); i need my morning coffee

 

Bee: it's 4pm

 

Josha: jim's here with me & I'm going to teach him how to skateboard

 

Ty: hhnnngggg

 

Dallon: That's really cute

 

Ry: come on

 

Ry: gerard you're still with me right

 

Gee: ryan

 

Gee: I love you

 

Gee: but dog

 

Ry: pete?

 

Pet: I should go back to Patrick's, we're doing the english project rn

 

Ry: fuck y'all fr

 

Josha: you could come join us for a wholesome time

 

Josha: ryan?

 

Ty: ry?

 

Josha: where'd he go

 

Gee: aw he dmed me asking for help carrying coffee

 

Gee: y'all spoilers he's bringing you drinks

 

Dallon: That's so sweet

 

Ty: i love you guys

 

Ty: but mainly ryan rn

 

Gee: me too

 

Bee: wait GUY FERRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil angst introduction
> 
> \+ if anyone has any prank ideas for pete to pull on tyler then feel free to comment bc my last two brain cells are sTRUGGLINg
> 
>  
> 
> ++ if anyone wants memes on snapchat then add endverse ((:


	23. sticky situation

Ty: PETER

 

Ty: IM GUESSING THIS WAS YOU

 

Ty: WHAT THE FUCK

 

Gee: what's he done now

 

Bren: oooooh tell us

 

Ty: I came home from school

 

Ty: and every object in my room is

 

Ty: in jello

 

Bren: HA

 

Trick: I knew his office obsession would birth something like this

 

Ty: could you get him

 

Ty: I just wanna talk

 

Trick: Sorry idk where he is

 

Ty: oh

 

Ty: PETER

 

Ry: hey

 

Ry: oh right

 

Ry: that's why pete climbed into my room laughing

 

Ry: he can't breathe

 

Ty: SUFFOCATE BITCH

 

Ty: BYE

 

Bren: pete how tf did you manage to do it???

 

Ry: he just says "welcome to flavortown' wow I cringed writing that

 

Bren: guy ferry lakdmsmg

 

Ty: he's lucky josh loves jello

 

Ry: honestly he's like hyperventilating still

 

Ry: I may need to take him to hospital

 

Ty: nah let him die

 

Ry: I think he's dead

 

Gee: it's funny but not like THAT funny

 

Ry: ikr

 

Bren: tyler are you okay where did you go

 

Ty: THAT MOTHERFUCKER

 

Ty: IM GOING TO KILL HIM

 

Ry: you sent him into another fit

 

Bren: ?????????????

 

Ty: I opened my closet

 

Ty: and fuckin warm liquid jello fell on me

 

Bren: HOW DID YOU FALL FOR THAT

 

Ty: I'm actually going to kill you peter

 

Ty: this is your last day on earth

 

Ty: now josh is here

 

Ty: he's going to beat you up fr

 

Ry: damn pete gonn die

 

Ty: nvm

 

Ty: he's just laughing

 

Ty: he called me an alien bc the jellos green

 

Ty: he picked up my stapler and started eating around it

 

Gee: THIS is the peak of human existence

 

Ty: I'm so

 

Ty: /moist/

 

Gee: ewww

 

Bren: looks like you're in

 

Ty: don't say it

 

Bren: A STICKY SITUATION

 

Gee: sigh there it is

 

Ry: and you wonder why I broke up with you,,

 

Bren: guys

 

Bren: it was a good one

 

Ty: I'm gonna take a shower

 

Ty: wash away pete's sins

 

Ry: okay we'll talk to josh while you're gone

 

Ry: josh

 

Gee: josh

 

Bren: joshua

 

Ry: ...

 

Ry: gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo this chapter was ready to post last weekend but life just kinda did that thing where it fucks everything up
> 
>  
> 
> does anyone have like suggestions of what they want more of, like the group going out/irl things or like more individually relationship focussed like the brallon one a few chapters ago?


	24. real sad boy hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the tiniest bit of angst compared to other fics but still

Andy: Why the fuck is Tyler in my locker?

 

Andy: He told me to shush and slammed the door shut on himself

 

Andy: I'm concerned

 

Tyler: they'll hearrr you

 

Andy: Okay is he like drunk or high or ??? Can someone help.

 

Josh: ROBERT

 

Josh: I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK BEFORE SCHOOL

 

Tyler: booyo I did nawt

 

Josh: coming

 

Brendon: this is a new low, even for us

 

Pete: well,, looks like we're not going to be able to go to class oh well

 

Patrick: Math. Now.

 

Josh: ha loser I'm going home with tyler before he embarrasses himself

 

Andy: He's started yodelling.

 

Andy: And drumming on the inside of the locker.

 

Andy: People are staring.

 

Andy: Collect your man NOW.

 

Josh: omw

 

Josh: joshie is here to save the day

 

Brendon: how's it going

 

Josh: he's jammed the door shut

 

Josh: I promised that we could watch dinosaur train but he still won't come out

 

Josh: I'm not sure he knows how

 

Brendon: I'm coming lmao

 

Andy: If anyone asks, I'm not friends with him and I don't know how he got in there right guys.

 

Josh: sure, I'll take responsibility for his actions

 

Josh: idk why he drank though

 

Patrick: He's normally more concerned with school, this is weird

 

Josh: I'm taking him home now, talk to you guys later

 

Andy: Good luck!

Brendon: dang just as I was about to turn up

 

Josh sighed as Tyler stumbled next to him, his weight being more on his boyfriend than his own legs. He kind of wanted to leave Ty here and go get his skateboard to make it easier but thought better of it.

 

"Josh," Tyler's whisper could've been mistaken for the wind.

 

"What is it?" Josh asked and shifted Tyler to a more comfortable position.

 

"Don't tell anyone this," Tyler held one finger in the air with purpose. "But I may have a crush on you."

 

Josh pretend gasped.

 

"Tyler?"

 

The drunk boy took his time looking up at Josh.

 

"I think I may like like you too."

 

Tyler's smile made this whole ordeal worth it. Even though Josh still doesn't know why he's shitfaced at 9am. There's gotta be a deeper reason.

 

They reached Josh's house in 2 minutes, he was thankful that his family won't be home to see Ty like this. At least he's manageable when he's drunk.

 

He opened the side door and helped Tyler sway through before he lowered him onto the couch- Tyler meanwhile giggled and made Josh's job difficult.

 

Jim started scratching the other side of the dining room door. Josh rolled his eyes and let the dog in- knowing that he may not get to the bottom of the problem with a doggy distraction.

 

"Do you remember why you drank?" Josh asked as Tyler cooed at Jim, laughing when his face got licked.

 

"Remember why I drank?" Tyler repeated to himself quietly. "Oh yeah, I was sad."

 

Josh felt his heart sink when he heard Tyler laugh again. He was sad? He ran to the kitchen and poured Ty a drink of water before returning and taking a tentative seat next to him. Tyler can either be really open about his problems or really shut off, there's no middle. Tyler hadn't told Josh he was sad in weeks. 

 

"Why were you sad?" Josh asked as if he were speaking to a child.

 

"I couldn't uh sleep then I thought that-haha Jim stop- I uh thought that no one liked me," Tyler frowns. "I think that was it."

 

Josh's heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. That's what Tyler thinks?

 

"Everyone loves you though," Josh says and touches his arm lightly.

 

Tyler nods and Josh can tell this isn't actually sinking in, that Tyler didn't actually mean to tell him that and that he would've just kept that bottled up inside him.

 

Fuck.

 

"I'll fix you up some food, okay? You stay here with Jimmy."

 

Tyler nodded again with a lopsided smile on his face.

 

Josh's face fell when he got into the kitchen. What could he do to reassure him? Jeez, he wasn't qualified for this.

 

Thinking quick, he decided to ask for advice from a trusted friend.

 

> DM: Patrick

 

Josh: I need advice about Tyler asap

 

Patrick: I'm in class but I can talk, this sounds urgent

 

Josh: don't tell anyone but Tyler thinks that everyone hates him

 

Patrick: ???

 

Josh: okay maybe not 'hate' but that everyone doesn't like him

 

Josh: that's why he got drunk

 

Josh: I'm guessing to forget

 

Patrick: We all love him though.

 

Josh: that's what I said

 

Josh: I just idk what to do to make him believe me when he sobers up

 

Josh: idek if he'll want to talk about it when he sobers up

 

Josh: maybe it has something to do with pete

 

Josh: shit sorry I take that back

 

Patrick: It's okay, their rivalry is kinda stupid but it seems like fun and games

 

Josh: maybe it gets to ty more than he lets on

 

Patrick: What about if we like make him a song or something?

 

Patrick: It's lame but he loves music and may appreciate it?

 

Josh: yo that actually sounds like an idea

 

Josh: we'll arrange a meeting with the squad later?

 

Patrick: Sounds good

 

Patrick: Also before you go (unless it's urgent of course)

 

Josh: nah go ahead, ty's amusing himself rn

 

Patrick: On the subject of boyfriend troubles, Pete's been kind of distant talking about the band's future lately

 

Patrick: I don't know if he's as invested as we are

 

Patrick: He seemed it after the concert but lately his motivation has been kinda drained

 

Josh: huh maybe he's tired? Stressed? Depressed? All of the above?

 

Patrick: I'm not sure, he avoids the subject and talks about other things. He also skips practice a lot now and it'll be hard to catch him up

 

Josh: this sounds like a dick thing to say but I am sure it's nothing to worry about, maybe a slight musician's block

 

Josh: pete loves you guys and loves playing bass and LOVES performing

 

Josh: he'll come back soon enough

 

Patrick: I hope you're right

 

Patrick: Thank you

 

Josh: anytime dude

 

Patrick: I have to go before I get called on, I'll see you tomorrow?

 

Josh: yeah good luck in school and with pete

 

Patrick: Good luck with Tyler, hope you have a good day!

 

Josh: you too!!

 

Josh didn't deserve Patrick as a friend. He always had solutions and he was so kind and caring and talented. Tyler started singing in the other room. Okay, maybe not at this moment but he's gotta admit his boyfriend is pretty talented too. And of course caring, and downright gorgeous.

 

He's just got to make Tyler see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want tyler to be happy
> 
>  
> 
> sorry it's been a while, deadlines and depression y'know the real D&D


End file.
